Lonely Remaining
by Rowensweet14
Summary: Mi primer fic de fatal frame ya que no hay muchos decidi publicar uno. Mio siguio a su hermana mayu a una aldea antigua y abandonada en su persecucion jamas imagino que al ponerse el sol su vida cambiaria para siempre.


Este fic lo escribo porque hay solo hay un fanfiction de Fatal Frame en español, así que me dije "escribe uno tonta" y lo hice.

La idea para este fic la tome de una comunidad de livejournal donde tenían un juego en que cada participante continuaba una historia de Fatal Frame 2, desafortunadamente ya no a habido actualización desde Septiembre del 2006 así que usare mi imaginación la continuare.

Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes y nombres me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tecmo.

Lonely Remaining

Capitulo 1

Porque precisamente tenían que venir al lugar que lo cambio todo, al lugar donde ocurrió el accidente…

Solíamos Jugar aquí todo el tiempo

Si- dije secamente aun no puedo creer que Mayu tenga la pierna lastimada por culpa mía. Sin tan solo no nos hubiéramos alejado del tío Kei nada de esto habría pasado.

&&&Flash Back&&&

_-Mayu, apresúrate o te dejare atrás- grito corriendo una pequeña Mio._

_- ¡Mio espera!!- Corre apresurada una pequeña Mayu desesperada por no alcanzar a su hermana gemela- AAAAAAHHHHHH!_

&&&End Flash Back&&&

Increíble que el lugar donde era su lugar de juegos cuando niña desaparecería pues pronto seria cubierto por agua.

-Mayu Acerca de aquel día…-Mio voltea y se da cuenta de que Mayu corre detrás de una mariposa carmesí.- MAYUUUUU!!

Mio sigue corriendo detrás de ella, no podía creer lo rápida que era su hermana aun con la pierna lastimada. Mayu se detiene al parecer en una aldea abandonada, se ven enormes casas japonesas muy antiguas, la aldea debió ser majestuosa en su época de gloria pero ahora estaba totalmente abandonada.

Es curioso pero la aldea parecía que no había sido tocada por los años pues parecía intacta.

-Ay que explorar un poco- dice Mayu con una voz extraña como si estuviera dormida.

- Claro que no- replico Mio- Debemos volver a casa, el tío Kei debe estar preocupado.

Mio divisa a Mayu corriendo cerca de una de las mansiones y corre detrás de ella pero desaparece de su vista cuando dobla en la esquina.

A pesar de buscarla por toda la Aldea Mayu no apareció así que Mio se acerca al único lugar por el que no ha buscado, Una especie de almacén pero se encuentra cerrada la puerta principal así que decide ir a la parte de atrás donde la ventana esta cerrada y al mirar a través observa que no hay nada; Curioso pero el almacén parecía una especie de cárcel pues la ventana tenia barrotes en la ventana.

La noche estaba a punto de caer y Mio se encontraba exhausta así que decidió recargarse junto a la ventana a descansar un poco y quedo dormida al instante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó la oscuridad? ¿Cuanto había pasado desde que murió?

Itsuki Tachibana no lo podía saber, solo podía ver una oscuridad sin fin desde la ventana del almacén.

Sabía que estaba muerto, el mismo se había quitado la vida pero… por alguna extraña razón una oscuridad reinaba en la aldea desde hace mucho, no sabia cuanto, Meses, años, décadas… ya no importaba por que el permanecía solo. Siempre con una incógnita en la cabeza: ¿Qué había pasado con la aldea?, ¿Sae y Yae escaparon?, ¿Ocurrió la calamidad? Y la mas importante ¿Su hermano podría perdonarlo algún día?

Escucha ruido, había alguien en la parte trasera del almacén.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como era posible que fuera tan tarde, Mio solo podía observar el cielo totalmente oscuro, sin siquiera una estrella en el firmamento. Voltea con intenciones de seguir buscando a Mayu pero ve a un chico de no mas de 16 años asomado en la ventana, Tenía el cabello Blanco y era muy pálido.

-¿Quien eres?¨- pregunta acercándose a los barrotes. Se acaba de dar cuenta que el almacén luce como debió lucir en su época, casi nuevo.

- Yae!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no escapaste con Sae?

- ¿Yae?- dice Mio extrañada por que el chico la llame así- ¿Quién es Sae?

- ¿Tu no eres Yae?- dice sorprendido- Eres idéntica a ella. Soy Itsuki Tachibana.

- Me llamo Mio Amakura y estoy buscando a mi hermana gemela Mayu- comienza a explicar Mio con la esperanza de que el chico del cabello blanco le ayudara.- Llegamos cuando había sol aun y mi hermana desapareció, no la has visto.

- ¿De día? ¡Aquí nunca es de día!, mira… es difícil de explicar pero debes encontrar a tu hermana y salir de esta aldea lo antes posible. Te ayudare en todo lo posible pero tienes que encontrarla o si no…perderás a alguien que amas.

El chico lucia triste. Mio no pudo escuchar mas pues se sentía pesada y callo dormida.

Despertó, aun era de día, Mayu se encontraba junto a ella, aun estaba en la parte de atrás del almacén, ya era de día

¡¡¡Mio, Mayu!! Era la voz de tío Kei -¡Mayu!- dice el joven adulto de no mas de 25 años- Me tenían preocupado. ¿Dónde esta Mio?

Ya viene, esta buscando a un chico de cabello blanco o algo así- dice muy despreocupada. Kei se extraño pues normalmente Mayu era muy tímida.

Tío Kei!!- grita Mio acercándose a el- No sabes cuanto me alegra verte. Lo abrazo casi llorando.

Den gracias que no mencionare nada a su madre.

Mio se convenció que solo había sido un sueño, aunque fue uno muy real.

Continuara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muy bien por favor escriban reviews , y escriban fanfics de Fatal Frame porq no hay y ya me canse de leerlos en ingles (aunque también hay muy pocos en ingles)

Rowensweet14


End file.
